dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spy vs Chelsea
The Spy vs Chelsea is ZackAttackX's forty-seventh DBX. Description Team Fortress 2 vs Akame ga Kill! Are they friend or are they foe? You won't know until it's far too late! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: 2Fort - Team Fortress 2. A briefcase containing precious intel was being kept in a base at a place known as '2Fort', and Najenda had ordered Chelsea to retrieve it through any means necessary. The place was heavily guarded with mercenaries wearing red, though she was able to pick off each and every one of them with relative ease. Entering the RED base while disguised as The Scout, she approached the closet where the briefcase was being kept, until she heard the sound of a revolver cocking from behind her. "And what are you doing in there, Scout, assuming that's really you, of course?" Chelsea turned around. "Oh, uh, hey... you! I was just... checking to see if it was still here." Spy just stared. "Sorry, you've already used that one today." He fired a shot from his revolver at Chelsea's leg, causing her to jump back and disengage her transformation. "Najenda, I've been compromised. Gonna go dark for a bit." she reported, then prepared to fight. Three shots were fired at Chelsea, but she was able to dodge all three of them. She ran towards The Spy, needle in hand, though the Frenchman was able to avoid any fatal blows, then kicked Chelsea back with a powerful punt to her midsection. The Night Raid member recovered quickly and ran at The Spy again, who reopened fire with his revolver, though Chelsea used her athleticism to her advantage, running and bouncing off the walls of the base, making her way to the briefcase once more. Snatching the briefcase from out of the closet, she made a break for door, being sure to smack The Spy in the face on her way out to daze him. Spy recovered and reached for his Disguise Kit. "Hmm... what a nuisance. No matter." he muttered to himself, disguising himself as Lubbock and giving chase. Scaling the rooftops of the fort, Chelsea assumed she had escaped. More mercenaries were beginning to spawn, but she was able to dispatch of them. Shortly after, she heard a voice calling out to her. "This way!" 'Lubbock' shouted, gaining Chelsea's attention. "Lubbock? Why are you here?" she wondered. 'Lubbock' just shrugged. "Sitting on the sidelines wasn't good enough for me. I wanted a bigger role in this mission than what Najenda was offering. Now how about I take your luggage off your hands while you clean up shop here?" Chelsea handed the briefcase over without a second thought and turned to the mercenaries who were searching for her. "Alright, thanks Lubbock!" she said. 'Lubbock' just smirked. "No problem. Just remember to watch your back." he warned, turning back to normal and drawing his revolver. Chelsea turned back in the nick of time and tried to dodge the shots heading her way. She was clipped on the shoulder with one, but was able to evade and block the rest. Spy reloaded his revolver and prepared to nail Chelsea in the head with a shot, but the Night Raid member dropped to the ground, sweeping at Spy's legs, tripping him. She then smacked him with her Gaea Foundation, causing him to drop the briefcase. As she swung again, Spy raised an arm to block, then delivered a powerful hook to Chelsea's face, and the two engaged in a fistfight, neither able to gain the upper hand. After a while, Chelsea blocked a kick from Spy and retaliated with a kick of her own, sending the Frenchman tumbling. As he regained his senses, Chelsea rummaged in her purse and drew a needle from it. Spy reached into his pocket and equipped his pocket knife. The two slowly advanced on each other, trying to get the other to attack first. After a while, Chelsea stabbed at Spy, who grabbed the Night Raid member's hand and spun behind her and went for a stab of his own, which Chelsea anticipated, sidestepping away from the attack. Spy was quick to respond and kicked Chelsea in the gut to keep her off balance. Chelsea stumbled towards the edge of the roof, and Spy stabbed again. Though Chelsea managed to evade a fatal blow, the knife scratched her arm, drawing blood. Chelsea gripped her arm in pain and Spy attempted a slash for the throat. Chelsea's answer to this was another sweep, knocking the Frenchman off balance, grounding him. As he gathered himself. Chelsea grabbed two more needles from her bag. Spy picked himself up and lunged for Chelsea one more time, but Chelsea was able to duck and with all three needles between her fingers, delivered a powerful uppercut to the Frenchman, impaling him with all three needles. Chelsea allowed The Spy's corpse to drop off the roof of the fort to the ground. Using her Teiju to transform into The Scout to gather the briefcase and flee as the other mercenaries began to arrive. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights